Nuestro relato
by Ariyass
Summary: Kaneki tomo una decisión. Tomaron caminos separados, alejados unos del otro. Pero sus furtivos encuentros, lejos de organizaciones enemigas, les haran entender que se necesitan más de lo que piensan. -Serie de drabbles- (KanekixTouka)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Leve SPOILER de la segunda temporada de Tokyo Ghoul. Poco dialogo.**_

**Nota de la autora: **Con el primer One-Shot que hice de TG, me quedaron las ganas de más. Pero aun no me siento lista para crear un fic de este anime, así que estos serán solamente drabbles, con diversas situaciones con Touka y Kaneki. Espero les guste y lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Fue una noche cuando me decidí visitarla. Aogiri siempre fue un lugar sumamente ajetreado de "trabajo" y de constante movimiento por los distritos pese a las bajas que siempre eran provocadas por manos de los miembros de dicha organización. Y yo era uno de esos miembros.

Pero me sentía culpable. Era por un inestable pensamiento que siempre me travesaba. Cuando tenía a algún humano bajo mi poder y lograba asesinarlo no podía sentir nada, no sentía temor, no sentía culpa, no sentía lastima al menos. Y eso me hacia odiarme a mí mismo, asquearme de lo bajo que había caído. Me convencía a mi mismo de que era lo correcto, de que de algún modo solo podría mantener a salvo a la gente que me importaba y con eso mi consciencia estaba tranquila.

A excepción por un gran detalle.

No había querido mentirle, no había querido dejarla ahí sola, sintiendo sus movimientos en vano por alcanzarme, pero era lo mejor. Porque ahora que era "El Ghoul de un ojo" multitudes de organizaciones estarían en mi constante caza. Por eso me uní a Aogiri, por la protección que podían brindarme. Por eso me aleje de Anteiku…y de ella. Porque sabía que si estábamos juntos no tardarían en lastimarla de igual modo. Ella no merecía ese tipo de vida, yo quiero que siga viviendo su vida tranquila, normal como hasta el momento lo había hecho. Ella se merecía una vida de paz y calma, no una vida de constante pelea entre dos razas egoístas que no se detienen a pensar en los demás.

Mi día libre decidí pasarlo fuera, lejos del mundo ghoul. Quería pasar un rato para tomar un café-en una cafetería que no fuera la de Anteiku- leer una buena novela y descansar por el resto de la tarde.

-Oye, parchecito

Ah, claro. A Ayato le había pegado por decirme así, la verdad eso poco me importaba, nunca le preste atención a las cosas innecesarias, ni siquiera cuando era un joven inmaduro y torpe. Debo decir que tiene la misma actitud fuerte y algo irritante de Touka. Quiero pensar que de igual modo es una persona comprensiva y en cierto modo buena, aunque en estos momentos lo estoy dudando.

Me gire para verlo de frente, ahí estaba con esa ropa tan peculiar de siempre, pero con un toque morado-azulado. El mismo toque de Touka. Espere pacientemente, con esa mirada tan naturalmente gélida.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-pregunto él con ese tono tan abusivo y soberbio de siempre.

-¿Eso importa acaso?

Pude notar como su rostro se deformaba en un ceño fruncido y unos labios ligeramente entre abiertos. No entiendo si está sorprendido o molesto, pero no le tomo importancia, no espero respuesta y retomo mi camino.

-Oye

Esta su voz se oye exigente en un claro sonido de advertencia, no me atemoriza, ni mucho menos me hace sentir respeto hacia él, pero tengo curiosidad por saber lo que le pasa. De nuevo giro el rostro, esta vez con una mirada afilada, como si quisiera preguntar: "¿Qué mierdas quieres?"

-No te acerques de nuevo a Anteiku

Su advertencia me toma desprevenido, pero de inmediato noto un deje de preocupación o al menos quiero suponerlo.

-Ellos ahora son nuestros enemigos, así que acostúmbrate a verlos alejados de ti. En especial a _ella_

_Ella_. Sin que él lo note doy una media sonrisa. Ahora entiendo. Aunque, me cuesta trabajo creer que un hermano que le arranca a mordidas su kagune a su hermana, de repente se interese por el bienestar. No sé si piensa que soy un pervertido hijo de puta o un simple joven que desea jugar con su hermana, porque ninguna de las dos cosas van acorde conmigo en ningún sentido, en especial si no he hablado de Anteiku –o de alguna otra cosa- con él. Pero, ¿Por qué no me doy la libertad de jugar un poco?

-¿Ella?-susurro, mientras me giro de nuevo-¿Temes hacerte tío demasiado joven?

Y me rio. Me carcajeo internamente, tanto por la travesura que acabo de hacer, como por el poema que Ayato me brinda. Esta molesto, sus facciones se deforman, y da un pronunciado "_¿¡Qué?!" _que casi me tumba los tímpanos. Quería reírme en toda su cara y decir: ¿En serio te lo has creído? Pero me contengo y lo miro con mi rostro neutral, sin expresión alguna, aunque por dentro, quiero azotarme contra el suelo por la risa.

De nuevo no le tomo importancia y camino al exterior, con ropa civil que me sirve de camuflaje en esta sociedad de humanos, llevar mi traje negro sería demasiado llamativo. Escucho sus llamados y sus insultos gritados, pero sé que –ya sea por la rabia o por la impotencia-no me seguirá. Y me doy el lujo de sonreír levemente cuando ya no lo veo.

Touka sabemos que esto es una vil mentira, así que esto no afectara a nadie. Porque en caso de que se enterara –Touka- seria por voz de él y no mía. Y él sería el hermano idiota que creyó ideas equivocadas y yo saldría ileso. Y dudo que alguna vez tanto Touka como él den el paso para hacer las paces, alguien más tendría que hacerlo. Por desgracia ese no soy yo. No ahora.

Me dirigir al café, completamente satisfecho y con una felicidad de algo con que joderle a Ayato durante las misiones. Sería una semana divertida para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>Si desean aportar ideas para algunas otras situaciones con esta pareja, por favor díganmelo en los reviews. Saludos. Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari **


	2. El maldito llavero

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Leve SPOILER del manga de Tokyo Ghoul. No es muy fundamental, pero es una parte de este. **_

**Nota de la autora: **Había una vez, una autora, que cuando tenía inspiración, escribía todos los días. Pero cuando no tenia inspiración, ni siquiera se aparecía por Word. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Observaba con detenimiento aquel pequeño objeto en mis manos. Que los conejos me gustaran era obvio y por esa razón un conejo en un llavero era bastante usual que yo usaría. A decir verdad no me desagradaba el regalo, en especial sabiendo que era de _él. _Aunque la conversación con Nishiki esa tarde en el café, me dejo un poco preocupada.

_-Nishiki, pedazo de mierda…La chica que vive contigo… Kimi, ¿cierto? ¿Tú le das regalos a ella?_

_-¿A qué viene eso, Touka perra? Si, cuando debo hacerlo…en su cumpleaños y días como esos…_

_-¿Y le das llaveros?_

_-¿Llaveros? ¿Esas mierdas que das a la gente que no te importa y con quienes gastar dinero no vale la pena?_

_Hubo silencio muy incomodo. Pero de inmediato fue roto cuando mi cólera se concentro en mi voz y grite a todo pulmón. _

_-¡VOY A MATARTE, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!_

_-¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Porque?! _

Estaba considerando a detalle las palabras de Nishiki, sabía que era un tonto que no pensaba antes de hablar, lo tenía bien claro. Pero sus palabras, incluso si fueran del más grande idiota de la tierra me habían lastimado. No quiero imaginarme que Kaneki me diera esto solo porque no tuviera en que gastar su dinero o porque no le importaba su vida. Pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de mi subconsciente se aferraba a que Kaneki no había cambiado del todo, que el Kaneki bueno e inocente seguía ahí, en lo más recóndito de su alma.

-¿Pasa algo, Touka-chan?

En cuanto gire mi rostro pude toparme con la mirada preocupada de mi amiga, su única amiga en el colegio. Yoriko Kosaka.

-No, no es nada-conteste seca, sin inmutarme en mi tono de voz.

-Oh, pero, ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto ella con el entusiasmo tan conocido por mí. Observaba mi conejo de llavero que justamente estaba observando en el salón de clase-¡Qué lindo! ¿Dónde lo compraste?-

-Yo…no lo compre, pero…

Y me maldije por lo baje. Inmediatamente al recordar de quien era el regalo, mi rostro se cubrió se un ligero rubor, demasiado ligero. Pero Yoriko me conocía desde hace tanto tiempo que sabía cada una de mis reacciones, era demasiado intuitiva, y peor aún, si yo le daba armas para que me hiciera sufrir. De inmediato mi observo con picardía, echándome una mirada acusadora y coqueta. Supe que estaba perdida, aun si todavía nada comenzaba.

-¿Eh? ¿No te lo habrá dado aquel chico apuesto que estaba en tu departamento?-se encargo de remarcar el "tu", mientras su voz fingía inocencia falsa.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que te hace pensar que él me lo dio?!-reclame de inmediato.

-Quien sabe… Es solo que…cada vez que _él_ te ve…o cada vez que _tú_ lo ves…

Enarque una ceja, en una señal de que no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando. Porque en verdad, no entendía que trataba de decirme en ese jodido momento.

-Es solo que…Así se mira la gente que planea casarse y tener hijos-dio una risita traviesa.

-¿¡Q-QUE?!

-Solo bromeaba, Touka-chan, pero ¿Sabes? No me pondría celosa si tuviera novio…

-¡No es mi novio! ¡Ni siquiera me dio este regalo porque le interese! ¡Es solo que no tuvo algo más con que gastarse su jodido dinero!

Inmediatamente no capte lo que decía. Eran dos cosas que se habían salido de control. La primera: Había declarado con toda claridad que Kaneki si me había regalado aquel llavero. Segundo: Le había gritado de una forma brusca a Yoriko. Ella me miro un poco sorprendida por un breve instante, pero de inmediato ablando su expresión y me miro con una sonrisa triste.

-L-Lo siento…-murmure apenada. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no. Es solo que, pareces molesta en vez de estar feliz…Y eso… me preocupa realmente, Touka-chan

Yo me tense levemente y baje la mirada a la madera fina de mi asiento, apretando los puños en el proceso, junto con aquel pequeño objeto inanimado.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunte en un susurro, pero que fue claramente escuchado por Yoriko y de inmediato me brindo toda su atención-Él…se está alejando cada vez más y más…pero me da esto…Como si fuera un premio de consolación. Yo no quiero su lastima…-

De nuevo ella me miro preocupada. No lloraba, no lloraría ahí en el aula, donde cualquier estudiante pudiera entrar y verme. No me mostraría tan débil, pero justo en ese instante tenía el llanto acumulado en mi garganta, y el dolor azotando mi pecho con fuerza. Mis puños –que seguían cerrados sobre la mesa- fueron detenidos por la mano suave y cálida de ella, quien me sujetaba con tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes? Yo no creo que te tenga lastima-confesó-Dices que se está alejando, pero, probablemente tenga un problema en el que no quiera incluirte. Pero, de algún modo, él no quiere alejarse de ti. Parece que más bien, quiere demostrarte que aun piensa en ti y que hay algo que no lo deja alejarse del todo de ti

-¿Por qué crees que no me tiene lastima?-pregunte, finalmente, mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú no eres esa clase de personas que dan lastima, Touka-chan-sonrió alegremente-Eres muy fuerte, independiente…Incluso, creo que le darías más miedo que lastima-

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, dejando escapar un bufido como una pequeña risita. Ella dio otra risa un poco más estruendosa que la mía. Mi corazón se calmo un poco más y pude respirar tranquila.

-Gracias, Yoriko-le agradecí.

-No importa. ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver si aún quedan algunos de esos panes en la cafetería!-comento ella saltando de felicidad, mientras yo la seguía en silencio.

Observe mi regalo de nuevo. Ahora lo veía más hermoso que antes. Mi corazón se regocijó al pensar que él estaba interesado en mí. Todavía.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>Creo que mañana empezaran a haber momentos entre estos dos. Y Ayato de colado (? Saludos. Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari **


	3. Cuento de Hadas

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Poco dialogo, insinuaciones de fantasías sexuales 7u7 **_

**Nota de la autora:** Como siempre es un placer ver que a ustedes les gusta estos drabbles y con sus reviews me dan animo a seguir. ¡Gracias! Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Se preguntaba cómo demonios había llegado ahí. Con un maldito vestido con un corsé que le apretaba a más no poder, con enormes holanes colgados en la falda del vestido. ¿Cómo se llamaba la obra? Si no mal recordaba era la Bella Durmiente. A ella nunca le importaron esas obras, de pequeña prefería ir a buscar gusanos al parque más cercano en vez de jugar con muñecas con amabilidad falsa. Pero Hinami era otro caso.

Lo había leído en un cuento que encontró en la cafetería y no dudo en querer hacerlo una obra de teatro. Por supuesto que tuvo que pedirle ayuda –y permiso-al jefe para hacerlo, pero como toda buena actitud paternal, este acepto.

Hinami era la preciosa Aurora, Renji era el apuesto príncipe, El jefe era el padre, y por ultimo Itori, Nishiki y Touka eran las hadas madrinas. Itori tenía que representar a dos personajes, el hada madrina y al mismo tiempo a la malvada Maléfica. Sería una obra especial que se llevaría a cabo en la cafetería de Anteiku donde, tanto hombre como ghoul, estaban invitados a ver.

Touka podía soportar todo. Soportar el hacer el ridículo frente a varias personas, usar ese ridículo vestido pero no podía soportar lo que Itori y Uta habían preparado para ella, pues ambos se habían encargado de hacer los vestuarios de todos.

Debajo del vestido, había una falda con fina tela negra, dejando que se transparentara parte de sus piernas blancas, con encaje en el holán. En la parte de arriba estaba el corsé con un escote, además de unas zapatillas altas pero elegantes.

"_Es para no desperdiciar tela y puedas usarlo en tu luna de miel" _eso había dicho Itori. Y Uta no tuvo mejor excusa que había sido idea de ella, no suya.

Ese par de confeccionistas estaban retrasados si creían que ella usaría algo así. Ni en su puta luna de miel usaría algo tan destapado y extravagante a la vez. Menos mal que para la obra no tuvo que usarlo, porque entonces sí, habría más de un muerto.

La obra salió como lo planeado y los espectadores-que no eran pocos-rieron y gritaron de ternura al ver a Hinami con su vestidito rosa. Todos aplaudieron al final y pudieron retirarse a quitar los trajes en la parte superior de la cafetería.

Ella aun estaba en vestido cuando llamaron a la puerta. Inmediatamente, se abrió, dejando ver al Kaneki serio de siempre y a un Tsukiyama alabando con grandes proezas a los actores.

-¡Hermano!-grito Hinami corriendo a su encuentro, aun con su vestido de princesa. Fue bien recibida en los brazos de Kaneki-¿Viniste a verme? ¿Cómo estuve?-pregunto con efusividad.

-Estuviste preciosa, Hinami-chan. Deslumbraste a todos con tu apariencia y tu talento-alago con ternura.

Touka dio un ligero "Tch" antes de abandonar la habitación, retirándose de ahí para poder cambiarse tranquila, siendo seguida por la mirada de un Kaneki serio.

Ya estando sola pudo quitarse la falda pomposa del vestido y sus alas falsas de hada, junto con la parte superior de este mismo. Noto la prenda tan "sexy" que Itori y Uta le habían regalado, mirándose al espejo unos minutos. El corsé definía bien su cintura bien definida, sus pechos formados y la falda transparente dejaba ver sus piernas bien reluciente, sin mencionar que las zapatillas la hacían lucir más alta.

Se miro unos segundos al espejo, notando que no le desagradaba del todo aquella prenda. Pero fue un sonido por la puerta principal que la hizo girar.

-¿Qué…? … ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí?!-

Kaneki la miro fijamente con esa expresión neutral ya tan natural en él, para después pasar despreocupadamente sus ojos de pies a cabeza de Touka, notando su sensual atuendo. Touka sintió su rostro arder y cuando Kaneki hizo ademan de acercarse, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar la varita magia que había usado durante la obra, señalándola con ella.

-¡No te acerques, Kaneki imbécil!-grito ella señalándola con la misma varita.

-Vaya, vaya-murmuro él sin inmutarse por el objeto inanimado-Parece que te preparaste para recibirme, Touka-chan

Ella lo vio. Vio la maldita sonrisa de lado que hizo Kaneki cuando dijo eso ultimo, agregándole un toque lascivo a sus palabras. Se tenso, poniéndose en guardia, con el rostro como un tomate en temporada, pero sin abandonar la varita mágica.

-¿¡De que estás hablando?! ¡Maldito loco! ¡Vete ya!

-Oh, Touka-chan-Kaneki hizo un ligero puchero acercándose cada vez más-En el escenario te veías muy hermosa, que incluso me dieron ganas de comerte…

-¿¡Que estás diciendo?! ¿¡Acaso estas imaginando cosas pervertidas?!

-Sí, así es-contesto tranquilamente.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Al final del día, hubo un Kaneki con una rojiza marca de una mano en su mejilla, y una Touka con marcas en su cuello. Un final feliz, para un bello cuento de hadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>Falta poquito para un Lemon. Ahora Ayato no salió de colado :D Bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado. Yo me largo a ver el siguiente capítulo de Tokyo Ghoul. ¡Yehii!

Saludos. Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari**


	4. Boda en pañales

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Descripciones explicitas 7u7 Ninguna en particular D: **_

**Nota de la autora:** Hace tiempo me pidieron Lemon aquí. Pero –como comprenderán-estos son drabbles por lo que la escritura no debe ser muy extensa, así que por ahora no :c Lo siendo. Pero para que vean que no soy tan maldita, les dejo una ligera probadita e.e

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

En la oscuridad de la noche y en la soledad del departamento se escuchaban pequeños chirridos. La luz de la lámpara era lo único que alumbraba la habitación. Ambos estaban en la silla de escritorio, besándose desenfrenadamente. Kaneki tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura, besando sus labios con impaciencia, devorándolos a cada bocado, dando suaves suspiros de placer. Touka ahogaba gemidos en sus labios, besándolo con la misma hambruna que él. Sus manos se sujetaban con fuerza a sus hombros, impidiendo escapatoria alguna –como si Kaneki quisiera eso-.

Era la primera vez que se reunían en el departamento de Touka, en l habitación de Touka pero eso a ella no le desagradaba. Por el contrario, le hacía sentir mejor el saber que Kaneki si se interesaba en ella. Habían hablado durante un rato, pues la intención de él no fue ir a revolcarse con ella solamente, y eso lo había dejado claro. Pero, ¿Quién podría resistirse a consumar un actor de pasión y lujuria, en un departamento solitario, en una cama amplia, con paredes gruesas que impedían el sonido y una Hinami fuera de casa? Por supuesto que ellos no, por lo cual, no tardaron en dejarse llevar por sus instintos lascivos y comenzaron a besarse.

Kaneki tomo su cintura y comenzó a friccionar sus entrepiernas, seduciéndola. Touka ahogo un grito en el beso, se separo de él con la vista nublada y con un hilillo de saliva. Pero fueron apenas segundos en el que él le dejo respirar, pues de inmediato volvió a besarla, mordiendo su labio inferior, succionando su lengua, delineando sus labios. Touka no aguanto por mucho tiempo aquel calor que crecía dentro de sí, por lo que, ayudo a Kaneki a quitarle su camisa negra que llevaba puesta, dejando a la vista su pecho y pectorales. Ella no dudo en pasar sus manos por su cuerpo bien formado, mientras el gemía de placer. Kaneki descaramente paso sus manos por el trasero de Touka, moldeándolos a su gusto, sintiéndolos con delicadeza, mientras ella se lo permitía.

-Mm…Touka-chan…

Esa maldita voz llena de lujuria la estaba volviendo loca. Con rapidez ella comenzó a quitarse la sudadera que tenia puesta, pero cuando estaba por quitársela de la cabeza algo poco grato paso.

-Touka-chan, ¿Estas aqu-?... ¿¡EH?!

Touka salto del susto dando un grito, aun con la sudadera a medio sacar, cayéndose de la silla y por lo tanto de las piernas de Kaneki, al ver a su amiga Yoriko en la puerta. Incluso Kaneki no se esperaba eso y por ello tardo en reaccionar un momento, pero cuando lo hizo intento ayudarla a levantarse, aun algo agitado. Sin embargo, Touka se levanto abruptamente, con el rostro sonrojado viendo a su amiga, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-¡Y-YORIKO! ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

-Y-Yo…Lo siento…N-No quería…

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

-Pero…ustedes estaban…-Yoriko la miro por unos momentos, hasta que al fin pudo calmarse, recuperando su color de piel natural, pero mirándolos ahora con picardía-Así que por eso faltaste, ¿eh? Touka-chan

-¡N-NO ES ASÍ!

-Pero, veo que estas en buenas manos, ¿no es verdad?-esta vez se dirigió a Kaneki.

-Mm…-el otro no hizo nada más que desviar la mirada, poniéndose la camisa de nuevo-Supongo…

Los ojos de Yoriko se pusieron sombríos, mientras un aura extraña emanaba de su cuerpo.

-¿Y-Yoriko?

Antes de que dijeran otra cosa, Yoriko corrió y tomo bruscamente a Kaneki de la camisa, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-¡No actúes tan frio! ¡No debes lastimar los sentimientos de Touka así! ¡Si vas a ser su marido, debes tratarla con amor!-dramatizo ella.

-¡¿MARIDO?!-grito Touka paralizándose en su lugar. Yoriko la miro brevemente y luego volvió a mirar a Kaneki de nuevo.

-¿¡No le has propuesto matrimonio?!

-Lo hice, pero no acepto-contesto tranquilamente, con esa seriedad tan pacifica de siempre.

-¿¡QUE?!-grito Yoriko esta vez dirigiéndose a Touka.

-¿¡Porque me miras así, eh?!

-¡Touka-chan, si no lo aceptas morirás virgen y gorda!

-Gorda quizás, pero virgen lo dudo…-comento el único hombre de aquella discusión.

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, KANEKI PERVERTIDO!

-Bien, bien-contesto el otro mostrando sus manos resignándose a observar a ambas amigas debatir.

¿Boda? Se lo había dicho de broma y Touka lo sabía. La verdad era un tema que ambos preferían evitar. Porque en su situación no podría llevarse a cabo algo semejante. No podías casarte con el enemigo, esa era una regla Ghoul, al menos en Aogiri.

Aunque la ida de una Touka con un mandil en la cintura y una sonrisa diciendo: "_Bienvenido a casa, cariño"_ no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Sonrió para sus adentros. Quizás no abría _algo_ esa noche. Pero vaya que se estaba divirtiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>En uno de los reviews dijeron que en el anterior capitulo falto Ayato. Debo aclarar algo, aunque Ayato va a ser algo "fundamental" en esta historia, no siempre va a aparecer en todos los capítulos. ¡No puedo poner a Ayato pegado siempre a Kaneki o a Touka, sería ilógico! Así que, no se extrañen si no está. Solo es una aclaración. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

P.D.

Hubo un incendio en la casa de al lado y del susto me dio cosa escribir. Pero cuando ya paso el peligro me relaje y por eso subo este capítulo tan tarde.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari **


	5. Corazon

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: SPOILER del manga de Tokyo Ghoul. Poco dialogo. **_

**Nota de la autora: **Algún día…Algún día… Algún día Touka aceptara su amor por Kaneki y Kaneki tendrá que regresar y hacerle mil hijo /._./ Se vale soñar (? Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Había estado tan solo unos minutos ahí y ya se quería ir. Desde que fui adolescente nunca me gustaron estas cosas que eran consideradas indignas en la sociedad y aun las considero de ese modo. Nunca fui esa clase de chico que se interesaban por los pechos y los traseros firmes, yo solo me concentraba en mis novelas y en mis estudios, no había nada más dentro de ese pequeño mundo que yo mismo había creado. El olor a tabaco mezclado con el alcohol me provocaban nauseas y no podía darme más asco las miradas desvergonzadas y pervertidas que tanto como hombres como mujeres me lanzaban.

Pero se lo debía a Ayato. Él anteriormente me había ido a buscar para alguna que otra misión y para mi desgracia ahora me tocaba a mí. Espere pacientemente fuera del prostíbulo esperando que finalmente aquel tipo saliera. La verdad nunca creí que Ayato fuera a meterse a ese tipo de lugares o que le gustaran "esas" cosas. A mí no podían desagradarme más aquellas mujeres que paseaban semidesnudas por esas calles o esas instalaciones. Para mí no existía mejor cuerpo y mejor figura que la de Touka-chan. Era la única que cuando la tocaba-y me tocaba-no me hacía sentir sucio o indigno.

De hecho las mujeres me daban un poco de lastima, pues aunque sus rostros fingían placer solo lo hacían por dinero o por alguien más las obligaba.

Finalmente mi espera dio frutos. Ayato salió con ropa civil disimulada pero con una peluca color marrón, ocultando su color de cabello natural, además de unas gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos y una bufanda oscura tapando su cuello y boca, dejando visible solo su nariz. Sé que él me reconoció, así como yo a él, por lo que empecé a caminar hasta la carretera cercana donde nos dirigiríamos a la base de Aogiri. Él me siguió, pero tan pronto estuvimos solos tuvo que comenzar a hablar y a insultarme, nada nuevo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, parchecito?

-Iremos al distrito 12-acorte-No te localizábamos y me dijeron que frecuentas este lugar

Él pareció algo molesto con lo dicho. No le había reclamado nada ni mucho menos, lo que él hiciera no me interesaba en lo absoluto a menos que dañara a algún ser querido mío, entonces sí tendría que importarme, pero este asunto era irrelevante para mí. Si añadí un tono de reclamo a mis palabras, no me di cuenta.

-¿Y eso qué? Tú te revuelcas con Touka todo el tiempo

Me pare en seco. Desee haber escuchado mal, en verdad desee e incluso intente modificar sus palabras en mi mente para que no hubiera pronunciado eso. Pero claro que lo había pronunciado. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi frialdad y también se detuvo detrás de mí a escasos dos metros con lo mucho. Sin mirarle, sin pronunciar palabra, sin siquiera gritarle decidí hablar.

-¿Estas llamando a tu hermana una prostituta?

Escuche un gruñido de molestia de su parte, mientras ninguno de los dos se movía un solo musculo.

-¿Acaso estoy equivocado?

Bien, creo que era suficiente. Quizás mi rabia vario en que insultara a Touka o en que no podía creer que tu propio hermano andará diciendo por todos lados que era una puta. Quizás fueron ambas combinadas.

-Sí, lo estas-conteste tranquilamente aun sin mirarle-Porque si ella es una prostituta, tú no eres más que un pedazo de mierda pisado por mi zapato

-¿Crees que eso me ofende, parchecito?

-No, porque discutir contigo es como tratar de hacer cantar a una serpiente. Pero solo quería decirte algo…

Supe que Ayato no se lo esperaba, no esperaba mi ataque, no esperaba nada de lo que estaba por suceder. Mi kagune se extendió hasta él y lo estampo contra la pared de ladrillos desgastados de ese callejón, yo aun estaba de espaldas, pero podía escuchar-y sentir- como forcejeaba por escaparse de mí. Me di la vuelta y mi clave a su lado, mirándole con mi ojo negro, mientras mi otro ojo era cubierto por mi cabello albino.

-Si tú la lastimas-comencé amenazante, notando como el trataba de librarse de mi escape pero mirándome desafiante con sus mismo ojos transformados-Si la hieres de cualquier modo…

-¿Qué harás? ¿Me mataras?-interrumpió él, molesto.

-No, eres su único hermano y a menos que ella me lo pide no lo hare-continúe con tranquilidad-Por eso Ayato, voy a _medio matarte-_

Sabía que aunque estuviera muerto de miedo no se mostraría débil ante mí, nunca. Era como Touka. Tenía cierta dignidad y eso era lo único que llegue a respetar de él. Finalmente guarde de nuevo mi kagune liberándolo, regresando mis ojos a la normalidad y caminando sin fijarme si me seguía o no.

No me ataco por detrás, debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba. Esperaba que en cualquier momento me lanzara de esas llamas ardientes que salía de su espalda, pero no sucedió. Cabe decir que un pelea yo acabaría ganando. No era ego ni tampoco altanería, pero la rabia de Ayato cegaban su buen juicio y su inteligencia, por lo que me era fácil acabar con él. No creo que haya sido por miedo ni porque no pudiera hacerlo. La única solución era que estaba arrepentido.

¿Arrepentido? No sé si eso exista en el diccionario mental de Ayato. Aun no sé si tiene corazón. Por el momento tampoco me interesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: *carraspea* <strong>¿Quién quería su Ayato? ¿Ah? Decidí ponerle aquí como un maldito, porque todavía no lo considero muy bueno. Pero no se preocupen Ayato seguirá apareciendo en los drabbles y –esperemos-de forma cómica y no tan maldito como aquí…A no ser… 77

Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Atte. Ari **


	6. La mancha

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: LEMONN, poco dialogo.**_

**Nota de la autora:** Bien, me pedían Lemon, aquí esta. No lo hice muy explicito por lo mismo que son drabbles y deben ser relatos cortos-de hecho me pase esta vez-pero bueno, ojala les guste y lo disfruten. Es corto, pero peor es nada. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Fue una tarde calurosa en la que su encuentro pasional se llevo a cabo. Decían que en una relación el sexo no lo era todo, pero vaya que era necesario. Y ambos lo vivieron en carne propia cando Kaneki tuvo que ir al distrito 12 por tres largos meses. Meses en los que no tuvieron nada de comunicación más que las noticias de la tarde donde una conductora de programa daba los reportes de muertes a manos ghouls.

Ella se preocupaba, más que nada por la seguridad de Kaneki como una esposa orando en silencio y aguantando las lagrimas frente a sus hijos. Al igual Kaneki preguntándose sobre la seguridad de su Touka-chan, temiendo que algún loco como Jasón llegara al café a asaltarlos de muerte. Incluso en ese instante no pensaron en nada sexualmente activo, pero en cuando Touka se entero de que Kaneki había llegado al distrito de nuevo, sus hormonas se activaron y desearon tenerlo cuerpo a cuerpo. En cambio, Kaneki no dudo en salir volando-literalmente-a encontrarse Touka sin importarle la hora o el día que era.

Para desgracia de ambos, era el turno de trabajo de Touka y solo contaba con descanso de quince minutos para satisfacerse. Bueno, ese sería un tiempo record que Kaneki tenía que cumplir.

Touka aun conservaba la parte de arriba de su uniforme de la cafetería, pero claro, con algunos desarreglos en la parte de los senos, que Kaneki no dudo en desgarrar y arrancar para tocar esos montes que tanto ansiaba por poseer. Touka estaba contra un muro, abrazando con sus piernas las caderas de Kaneki, y al mismo tiempo con los brazos en su cuello, recibiendo gustosa sus estocadas.

Kaneki le penetraba con un ansia animal, con una acumulación de estrés culminándose en el placer que le estaba dando y recibiendo. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de quitarse los pantalones por completo, si no que le llegaron hasta debajo de las rodillas, junto con la ropa interior.

-Touka-chan…

Su susurro vino acompañado de una corriente eléctrica deliciosa que paso por su columna vertebral, incitándole a seguir con las penetraciones. Ella contesto con un suave gemido, aferrándose con uñas a sus hombros. Una capa de sudor se hizo presente, haciendo el ambiente más caliente de lo que era. Kaneki siguió asestando estocadas firmes y profundas en el caliente interior de Touka, sintiendo como la cordura se largaba de paseo. Kaneki bajo hasta el pecho de Touka donde la camisa de trabajo tenía algunos botones abiertos-la parte del pecho-y de donde salían las deliciosas montañas de Touka. Se inclino, beso y lamio los duros pezones, jaloneándolos con sus labios con cuidado. Touka se estremeció y dio un largo gemido de placer, aferrándose con más fuerza a Kaneki.

Él busco sus ojos, bajando la velocidad de las estocadas, mirándola fijamente, sin perderse de sus deliciosas reacciones.

-¿Te gusta?

Touka la maldijo en su interior, incluso lo hubiera hecho en voz alta, pero la pasión del momento y la lujuria de ser tomada no le permitieron hacerlo. Esa era una frase que más bien era como decir: "Pídeme más" Y ella no estaba para juegos, por lo que accedió rápidamente.

-S-Si…-susurro

Kaneki tomo eso como un "Sigue" por lo que esta vez, retomo su tarea de penetrarla, pero esta vez con más fuerza y más violencia.

-¡Ah…! ¡K-Kaneki…! ¡Ka…Ah! ¡M-Mas…!

No se contuvo. La golpeo en su interior con violencia extrema, con deliciosa rapidez, con una profundidad increíble. Ya no tenía consideración, solo quería terminar con aquella atadura de placer que le retenía, tenía que liberarse dentro de ella. El solo hecho de pensar en correrse dentro de Touka le hizo moverse con más rapidez, escuchando el sonido de la piel chocar contra la piel, sintiendo los quejidos y gemidos de Touka se intensificaban.

-¡Ah, Kaneki! ¡Ah…!

-¿A-Aquí…?

-S-Si…

Lo encontró. Ese punto delicioso, ese delirante cumulo de nervios que los haría llegar a ambos a la culminación final. Continuo penetrándola, con fuerza, sintiendo como sus ojos se ponían en blanco, pero no quiso cerrarlos. Vio como Touka formaba una mueca en su rostro de placer puro, besándola a tiempo antes de que gimiera demasiado alto y los descubrieran. Acallaron sus gemidos finales en la boca del otro, mientras el orgasmo se hacía se presente y los dejaba completamente agotados.

La esencia de ambos cayeron por las piernas de Kaneki, quien sostenía a Touka, con un leve temblor en ellas. Con el cuidado máximo posible la bajo hasta dejarla en el suelo. Ambos respiraron erráticamente, intentando recuperar el aire perdido por la reciente acción. Cuando recuperaron el aliento, comenzaron a vestirse dentro del reducido espacio que era ese armario de la limpieza, pues no habían tenido tiempo ni las ganas de buscar otro lugar donde hacerlo.

Cuando estuvieron listos –más un poco de desodorante-decidieron que era momento de alejarse. Desprevenidamente, Kaneki tomo a Touka de la cintura y le planto un húmedo beso en los labios, separándose de ella con una media sonrisa.

-Volveré en la noche, Touka-chan-acaricio su mejilla con suavidad.

-Idiota… ¿Por qué habrías de volver?

-Porque no he tenido suficiente de ti-aseguro él, ronroneando cerca de su oído, aun tomándola de la cintura.

-Y-Ya vete…

Ambo sabían que no era del todo cierto. Kaneki volvería en la noche, pero no siempre era para tener relaciones, él nunca la forzaría a hacer algo que no quisiera y Touka lo sabía. Se dio la vuelta, arreglándose el cabello en el camino hacia el pasillo que daba al café, pero sintió la mirada intensa de Kaneki sobre de ella. Se volteo a verlo, confundida.

-¿Qué?

Kaneki la miro con tranquilidad.

-No es nada

Después de eso, desapareció por la ventana del pasillo. Ella enarco una ceja interrogante, pero siguió caminando por el pasillo. Se encontró con Hinami en el proceso, quien la miro interrogante y no exactamente al rostro.

-Hermana ¿Qué es esa mancha blanca?

Se congelo, se petrifico en su lugar, deseando a algún ser sobrenatural que la tragara o mandara un ejército de ángeles a asesinarla. De su falda del uniforme había una mancha blanquecina, poco visible. Su rostro se oscureció, para luego gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡KANEKI!

El dichoso Kaneki simplemente sonreía, pensando que esta broma le saldría cara pero valdría la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Kaneki sobrevivirá esta vez? xD Soy cruel, lo admito, algún día se lo devolveré a Touka. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari**


	7. Lo que somos

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Poco dialogo. Momentos sensibles (?**_

**Nota de la autora: **Pues, finalmente mi mente decidió trabajar hasta hoy y pude crear otra extraña situación entre estos dos :3 Espero les guste y lo disfruten. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Caminaba a paso tranquilo a la salida del que era su instituto. Se sentía agotada tanto mental como físicamente por estar a finales de las clases. Pronto tendría que hacer exámenes finales y buscar en que universidad ingresar. A decir verdad estaba algo nerviosa, no estaba teniendo en cuenta de lo que haría en el futuro, muchos ghouls no lograban vivir una vida en paz y era algo frustrante para toda esa raza inestable. Claro que Touka no era la excepción.

Levanto la vista, notando su objetivo a tan solo unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero se detuvo. Fue un breve y pequeño momento en que se quedo pasmada, observando al frente, para retomar la marcha de nuevo. Lo vio parado frente a la salida, con su atuendo civil de siempre (camisa negra y jeans de mezclilla) y con ese rostro neutral que ahora conservaba. Sin embargo, tenía una castaña, con unos lentes de contacto azules, para cubrir su identidad, pues estaban en caza de su paradero, del paradero del Kaneki universitario. A decir verdad, nadie le hubiera reconocido con ese cambio de atuendo, pero ella no. Ella sabía reconocer hasta el más ínfimo cabello que le cubría en su piel.

La noche anterior le había dicho: "Iré mañana por ti" Pero no creo que fuera verdad, pensó que habían sido otras de las muchas bromas negras de ese Kaneki con sonrisa de burla, que solo quería tomarle el pelo.

No estaba segura de si debía pasar de largo e ignorar su presencia o correr como una esposa en la espera de su hombre que se fue a la guerra. Cualquiera de las dos era patética y lo sabía, pero su propio nerviosismo no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Pero de pronto _lo vio._

La manera en que una chica revoltosa y afeminada-demasiado, mejor dicho-se le acercaba con una enorme sonrisa, un brillo en los ojos y con un toque seductor en sus palabras. Noto su físico. Tenía un cabello largo y ondulado que caía por sus hombros, además de que piel se notaba suave y clara, acompañada de unos bellos ojos color miel. Su figura estaba por demás de ser linda, sus curvas de pechos y cintura atraían la atención de muchos hombres, el uniforme solo la ayudaba a lucir mejor.

Su corazón se estrujo al ver como la chica se acercaba con un aura llena de felicidad y belleza, mientras que Kaneki fijaba su vista en esa mujer de baja estatura, sin verla a ella. Sin ver a Touka. Bajo la cabeza, dispuesta a seguir caminando y retirarse. No sentía celos, más bien sentía tristeza. No entendía esa sensación estúpida de querer ser lo mejor para alguien y depende de alguien. Eso sentimientos le enfermaban y aun así ahí estaba, con el alma en un hilo, con el dolor en su pecho haciéndose cada vez más intenso, aferrándose a sí misma como si fuera lo único que tuviera. Se odio por no poder sentir odio o desprecio por Kaneki o la chica, si no que se lastimaba.

Estaba por lograrlo, por pasar de largo y olvidar el hecho de que volvió a ver a Kaneki de nuevo.

-Touka-chan

Lo dicho. Estuve cerca, muy cerca. Se detuvo en su andar, intentando tomar fuerzas de no sé dónde y gritarle en su cara que se fuera a la reverenda mierda, lo abofetearía y se largaría de una vez por todas. Pero no alcanzo a hacerlo, cuando giro el rostro, Kaneki ya estaba a su lado y antes de conseguir su objetivo, ya había unido sus labios en un beso tímido suave, lento y tranquilo.

Ella se quedo pasmada, incapaz de corresponder tanto como para poder separarlo. Kaneki retiro sus labios y la miro con un bella sonrisa, no de esas sonrisas seductoras y sensuales, era una sonrisa tierna, de esas que solo el Kaneki de antes de tenía.

-Vine por ti, Touka-chan

Ella no dijo nada cuando Kaneki entrelazo sus dedos en los de ella, todavía mirándola fijamente. Sin embargo, aun aturdida fijo desvió su vista al lugar donde antes Kaneki estaba parado junto con aquella chica. Ella seguía ahí, pero con un par de chicas más, menos hermosa que ella. Recibió una mirada de desprecio así como noto unas lágrimas contenidas en dicha mujer. No le tomo la menor importancia y de nuevo fijo su vista en Kaneki.

Este por su parte la miraba serio, pero incluso cuando había borrado su sonrisa, se notaba una extraña felicidad que él emanaba.

-Tú eres todo lo que necesito y todo lo que más deseo tener, Touka

Abrió los ojos ligeramente ante tal declaración, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo. Sin decirle nada, Kaneki tomo la mochila que Touka llevaba, cargándola en su espalda, aun tomándola de la mano.

-Vamos, Touka-chan

Ella no dijo nada. Bajo la mirada con un leve rubor en las mejillas, asintiendo, aceptando el contacto y caminando a su lado. Ambos salieron de la escuela, recorriendo las calles solitarias, como una bella pareja llena de dicha. Porque a pesar de todo. Lo eran. Una pareja extraña, solitaria, explosiva, pero eso eran. Una pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>Tengo MALAS noticias. En dos días más entro a la escuela, ya es inicio de semestre, y como voy en el turno vespertino (entro 2:00 p.m. y salgo 8:00 p.m.) me será casi imposible escribir más que en fin de semana. Lo siento :/

Ya tengo el próximo capítulo casi listo, me falta ajustar detalles. No sé si me tenga tiempo de subirlo hoy, depende de cómo quede. Eso es todo por el momento, ojala les haya gustado.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari **


	8. Espia en accion

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Narrado en primera persona y tercera persona –al final-. Poco dialogo**_

**Nota de la autora: **Finalmente termine el capitulo. Sé que todos extrañaban a Ayato, así que aquí esta. Espero les guste el capitulo. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Bitácora 4: 23 de Domingo**

Kaneki salió de Aogiri en su día libre. Lo he estado siguiendo por treinta minutos, viéndole tomar el autobús dos veces. Me pregunto a donde ira

**Bitácora 4: 52 de Domingo**

Se ha detenido en una de las esquinas del centro comercial, me escondí detrás de una multitud de humanos jóvenes. Touka llego a su lado y se ha sonrojado. No entiendo que le ve al mal nacido de Kaneki, ni siquiera tiene belleza, es decir: ¿Qué tiene de guapo él?

El objetivo se mueve, repito, el objetivo se mueve. Debo apresurarme o perderé su rastro.

**Bitácora 5: 30 de Domingo**

Han estado caminando un largo rato, al parecer no se cansan de mover las jodidas piernas. No han parado de hablar, pero desde mi posición no puedo oírles.

Oh, no. Un código rojo aparece, ha tomado su mano. No es un simulacro, ha tomado su mano. Touka se sonroja, no lo aparta. Aquí correrá sangre si no me controlo, pero él tampoco pone de su parte.

**Bitácora 5: 49 de Domingo**

Se han detenido en un café del centro comercial, sentados en una mesa exterior. Han pedido café, y para disimularlo, también un bollo de chocolate cada uno. Él se ha retirado al baño, supongo que a desechar el alimento ingerido.

Touka se ha quedado sola. Veo movimiento. Sus manos se mueven a su cabello y tratan de arreglarlo, aunque no tenga ningún problema. Ha sacado un espejo y se ha mirado discretamente.

Nuevas reacciones de la chica han aparecido. Ella nunca se ha fijado en eso. Nunca, NUNCA, jamás.

Él regreso, al parecer se retiraran, tengo que seguir en movimiento.

**Bitácora 6: 15 de Domingo.**

Los objetivos han entrado al cine con unas palomitas extra chicas, es mejor disimular. Compro un boleto a la misma película que ellos. "Guerra Mundial Z" ¿Qué es eso? Seguro es una película de amor donde los protagonistas se besan y el cabron quiere hacer lo mismo con Touka, tengo que impedirlo, a la de ya.

**Bitácora 6: 38 de Domingo**

La película es diferente a la imaginada, me he sentado al lado de los dos, observando todos sus movimientos, han dejado las palomitas a un lado.

Oh, no. No la tomes de la mano hijo de puta. La ha tomado, tomo su mano y ella no dijo nada.

Estoy arañando el asiento, la familia de al lado me ve extraño, pero las ignoro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio trae a niños a esta película?

La película es interesante, aunque debo admitir que está demasiado lejos de la vida real, pero peor es nada.

**Bitácora 8: 32 del Domingo**

Me quede demasiado entretenido con la película, he perdido de vista al objetivo. Salgo corriendo y los veo salir del centro comercial. Se dirigen al parque, tengo que seguirles

**Bitácora 9: 01 del Domingo**

Se han sentado en una banca, me he quedado escondido en medio de los arbustos. Touka es quien habla, pero no logro escucharla. Su voz ha comenzado a quebrarse.

¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Ha comenzado a llorar. No entiendo porque, ha comenzado a llorar. ¿Ese maldito le dijo algo? Es extraño porque no ha abierto la boca desde que llegamos.

Estoy por perder el control, estoy a punto de salir y darle una paliza a ese maldito parchecito.

Pero me detengo. Kaneki la abraza, ella no dice nada y deja envolverse en sus brazos, mientras llorar en su hombro. Él le dice algo al oído. Ella cesa su llanto por un momento para verlo, pero luego continúa llorando desconsoladamente.

**Bitácora 9: 55 del Domingo**

Kaneki ha ido a dejarla a la esquina, luego de que Touka haya dejado de llorar. Se despiden con un beso. ¡UN BESO!

Pero no hago nada, ya hare que ese parche me las pague y con intereses. Ella se va, mientras él vigila que entre, yo estoy escondido detrás de unos postes de luz.

Él no ha movido, no sé lo que espera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ayato continúo observando desde su escondite a la inmóvil figura de Kaneki, quien aun le daba la espalda. Fue entonces cuando noto que se había colocado una sencilla peluca marrón, con unas lentillas azules, ocultando su identidad. No se iría hasta que Kaneki se fuera también, se aseguraría sé que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

-¿Vas a salir de ahí o te irás?

La fuerte y neutral voz de Kaneki lo paralizo por un momento, tomando en cuenta de que se sentía descubierto en su pequeño espionaje contra de él. Kaneki giro un poco el rostro mirándole directamente a la cara con seriedad, su teatrito se había caído.

-Tch

Ayato salió de la oscuridad de la noche, pero fingiendo no tomarle importancia a la presencia del otro. Comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la ciudad, intentando ignorar la vergüenza y conservar el poco orgullo que conservaba.

-¿Lo viste, verdad?-fue la voz de Kaneki lo que le hizo detenerse-Viste como lloraba

Ayato lo miro con seriedad, pero conservando esa expresión de molestia.

-¿Y?-fue lo único que contesto, sabiendo que Kaneki no le diría más

Kaneki espero unos instantes a que Ayato caminara, para luego seguirle. Decidió abstenerse de comentar que Touka había estado llorando por él, por su hermano. Decidió simplemente guardarse el hecho de que Touka aun se preocupaba por Ayato y extrañaba estar con él como una familia de nuevo, así como extrañaba a su padre. Guardo silencio y siguió sus pasos. Esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado para decirles a los hermanos que ambos seguían preocupándose uno por el otro. La verdad es que ese lazo que habían creado desde su propia sangre seguía unido, no importaba que tanto daño se hubiera hecho o que caminos hubieran seguido. Aun se amaban, y Ayato lo demostró persiguiéndolos por toda la ciudad para cuidar a su hermana-que aunque era la mayor-para evitar que cualquier imbécil pervertido la tocase.

Y era claro que él era ese pervertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>Dx Como ya había mencionada las clases se me vinieron encima y me es imposible escribir entre semana, pero hare lo posible por escribir otro capítulo mañana.

Sin nada más que decir-excepto que el capitulo nuevo de TG fue épico, todos los que leímos el manga lo esperábamos-me despido de todos ustedes.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari**


	9. Especial: San Valentín

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Cero dialogo. Fuera de eso, nada más.**_

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, como todos saben, mañana –en México-es San Valentín. ¡Yehiii! ._. Si tuviera pareja seria genial, pero no tengo. El capitulo lo subo ahora porque mañana me voy de forever alone con mis amigas forever alone y regresare tarde, y no creo que tenga ganas de escribir en ese momento xD Espero les guste el tema. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Fue un día muy ajetreado para los humanos. ¿Por qué? Porque era el día llamado San Valentín. A Touka no podía importarle menos aquella fecha. Para ella era una época donde el amor nacía de la nada para dárselo a cada pareja o amigos, cuando el resto de los días se ignoraban por completo. Era un día en que la mercadotécnica hacia de las suyas, subiendo los precios incluso del más común chocolate, eso era para ella. O al menos lo era.

Claro, lo era, hasta que cierto peli-negro hijo de puta puso su mundo de cabeza. Kaneki le había mencionado que quería darle una "noche especial" en San Valentín, pero fue imposible hacerlo, ya que justo en esas fechas Aogiri salió a atacar al Distrito #23. Por supuesto que ella se molesto y mucho. Lo había mandado literalmente a la mierda y le había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Pero no era por la noche especial de San Valentín, era por su trabajo. En todo ese tiempo, Kaneki había demostrado que ella y todos los demás pasaban a segundo plano si se trataba de Aogiri.

Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de decirle sus razones para ir a Aogiri, pero claro, ella de estúpida no había preguntado nada cuando decidieron estar juntos. Aun si era una relación secreta, ella tenía derecho a saber que iba a hacer con su vida. Pero claro, Kaneki no lo sabía.

Touka había decidido no salir ese día, porque aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, sabía que ella jamás podría tener una relación completamente normal con Kaneki, por mucho que se esforzasen, y no quería ver el recordatorio en cada pareja feliz que pasaba frente suya. Se dedicaría únicamente a estudiar, a leer, a ver la televisión y ese tipo de cosas, perdiendo el tiempo, intentando mantenerse ocupada. Pero carajo, no podía mover un dedo sin que alguien mencionara la palabra "amor" o "corazón" o "San Valentín". De por si era malo ir al instituto sabiendo que sería una de las únicas en no tener pareja-exceptuando a su amiga Yoriko-.

Joder, que ese día todos estaban realmente empalagosos y una de las cosas que Touka odiaba con todo su corazón ghoul, eran las cosas empalagosas. Incluso Kaneki lo sabía, porque aunque llegaba a tener detalles con ella, procuraba mantener cierta distancia, ambos sabían que si se atosigaban mutuamente su relación nunca duraría. Ellos nunca usaban sobre nombres como "osito", "bebe", y esas mierdas cursis-mejor dicho, Touka nunca esos sobrenombres-. Kaneki ocasionalmente le decía linda o mi señora. Extraño, a la antigua, pero a ella no le molestaba pues no lo usaba diariamente.

Todos esos pensamientos negativos y arremolinados llegaron a ella y la hicieron avanzar con más rapidez a su departamento. Quería que su tortura por pasar por la calle se acabara a la de ya. Ese día había preferido quedarse en la biblioteca hasta que se hizo más noche, para mantenerse ocupada, lo que había traído grandes resultados, en todo ese tiempo no pensó en Kaneki, claro, hasta que salió a la calle.

En cuanto llego a su departamento, dio un suspiro cansado, quitándose los zapatos y pasando tranquilamente por el pasillo que conectaba la salida con el resto de la casa. Todo estaba en penumbras, por lo que le costó caminar hasta su habitación, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer algo en casa, por lo que pasaría por alto la sala y la cocina.

Entro a su habitación, aventando su mochila a suelo sin cuidado alguno, encendiendo la luz en el proceso. Fue grande su duda y sorpresa. Esperaba encontrar muchas cosas de parte de Kaneki, pero nunca lo que estaba en medio de su cama. Una criatura pequeña y bella estaba en medio de sus sabanas, sin hacer absolutamente nada, con un pequeño rollo de papel atado a su pata, sujetado con un lasito rojo.

Aquella ave tenía bellos tonos azules en sus plumas, combinado con el plato de su pecho, una amarillo y un blanco en diferentes tonalidades. Aunque sus colores no eran complementos exactos, aquel pajarito era sin duda muy bello, justo como el que se encontró ella en su infancia, cuando vivía aun con su padre y Ayato. Miro a su ventana, notando que estaba cerrada y era imposible que aquel animalito hubiera entrado solo.

Se acerco con cautela al pajarito, sin embargo, este apenas y se removió, cuando ella acerco su dedo tímidamente y froto su cuellito. Como si estuviera entrenado, el pequeño pajarito se dejo hacer, aunque se alejo un poco por la cercanía de la otra. Con delicadeza, Touka se sentó en la cama, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos, quitando el lazo que sostenía la carta a la patita del animal. La desenrollo lentamente, dejando ver la pulcra y suave caligrafía perfecta de Kaneki.

"_El amor no necesita ser entendido, solo necesita ser demostrado" __**(*)**_

_-Siempre tuyo, Kaneki._

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín, mientras continuaba viendo aquellas letras, como si fueran ahora su más preciado tesoro. Se recostó suavemente en su cama, con la nota en su mano derecha, tomando al pajarito con la izquierda, haciendo que se acurrucara en su pecho, lo acaricio, notando como cerraba sus ojitos, disfrutando del contacto. Ella también los cerro, pensando que en San Valentín ya no era tan malo como antes.

Kaneki no era alguien muy romántico, ni todo un romeo en el amor. Pero sabía exactamente como hacerla sonreír, y eso era más que suficiente para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong>¿Qué les pareció? Pensaba poner Lemon, pero quería dejar en un tema tierno, ya habrá momentos de acción más adelante xD Espero les haya gustado. Saludos.

**(*)**.- Obviamente la cita no es de Kaneki. Le pertenece al autor Paulo Coelho, les recomiendo mucho es un gran escritor.

**Atte. Ari**


	10. Locura

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Poco dialogo. Nada más **_

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno mis lectores. El capitulo es cortito pero con mucho amor. Y no, no hay Ayato esta vez, probablemente en el próximo capítulo. Ojala les guste. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Era un día perfecto para una cita. Fue un día tranquilo y normal. En el aire se respiraba un aura de paz y calma. El olor a café inundo las fosas nasales de Touka, preparándose para salir con Kaneki en ese deslumbrante amanecer. Su vestimenta no sería diferente a las anteriores, jeans ajustados y una sencilla blusa. Oh, sí. Todo era tan perfecto.

Pero todo cambio, cuando la maldad de Yoriko atacó.

Si bien, su amiga tenía una personalidad tierna y comprensiva, también tenía su lado oscuro lleno de picardías. Esa tarde se lo había demostrado con grandes expectativas. Accidentalmente había manchado sus pantalones favoritos y le pidió a su amiga que los llevara a la tintorería lo antes posible, pues eran los únicos dispuestos en ese momento. Todo pudo haber salido de puta madre, pero Yoriko tenía otros planes.

En su cama, estaba un vestido rosa pastel y toques lilas en el escote y cinta en la cintura, junto con unos lindos zapatos descubiertos blancos. Era toda una obra de arte aquel vestido, pero por supuesto que era demasiado tierno para que Touka lo usara, sin embargo ahí estaba, en su casa, en su habitación, en su cama…Mierda.

Recogió un papel al lado del vestido que citaba: _"Querida Touka-chan, la tintorería se tardara más de lo esperado en arreglar tu pantalón, lo siento. Pero, no te preocupes, puedes usar este vestido que compre solo para ti hace tiempo. Diviértete con tu novio. ¡Nos vemos!"_

Touka apretó con fuerza aquel papel entre sus dedos, mientras imaginaba la cara de satisfacción que tendría Yoriko en ese momento. Miro su reloj. Estaba a tan solo ocho minutos de la hora acordada con Kaneki, además, si se encontraría en el parque eso le quitaba esos ocho minutos disponible que tenía. No es que fuera muy puntual, pero aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le gustaría llegar con Kaneki lo más pronto posible. Bien, hoy habría una excepción, si él quería verla, que se espere. Dio vuelta y media a su closet, sacando mil y un prendas, buscando al menos un short o algo que no fuera una falda o vestido, pero para desgracia suya, no encontró nada.

Cayo al suelo rendida, notando la hora acordada ya marcada, Kaneki siempre era puntual. Miro con infinito odio a aquel vestido tan bochornoso y tonto, preguntándose como eso podría lucir bien en ella.

-No-se dijo a sí misma-Ni de puta broma usare ese maldito trapo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaneki miró su reloj, notando que ya eran las 4: 20 de la tarde. Le extrañaba bastante que Touka no llegara aun, porque normalmente solo tenía diez minutos de retraso y sin embargo ya había tardado bastante. Su cabello decolorado era como siempre cubierto con por su peluca castaña, pero esta vez, opto por no usar los lentes de contacto azules, dejando ver sus ojos grises naturales. Sintió una presencia ghoul conocida cerca de él y sonrió dándose la vuelta, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Pero en su rostro se borro la sonrisa que había sacado, reemplazando su expresión por una de sorpresa. Frente a él, una bella Touka con un hermoso vestido rosado adornaba su cuerpo, dándole una apariencia más femenina, sin mencionar que el lazo de la cintura y el pequeño moñito que adornaba su cabello, dejando al descubierto ambos ojos, la hacían lucir realmente radiante, además de un bolso blanco que llevaba en sus manos. Kaneki no tardo en notar como una fila de hombres babeaban por aquella tierna y hermosa chica, que parecía tener brillos a su alrededor, abriendo un camino glorioso a cada paso que daba.

No pudo evitarlo. No podía dejarlo plantado e incluso Hinami entro a ayudarle, cuando la noto en un lio de prendas alrededor, ayudándola a ponerse el vestido y arreglándole el cabello.

Touka se paro frente a Kaneki, intentando conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, pero el sonrojo traicionero en las mejillas no la ayudaban mucho. Ella noto como Kaneki la miraba fijamente, sin mostrar expresión alguna, sin decir palabra.

-¿Q-Que estar mirando, idiota?

Otro segundo de silencio. Entonces, Kaneki medio giro su cabeza, dejando salir un bufido de risa, intentando acallarlo con su mano. Touka se alerto, lo miro enfurecida, todavía luciendo una bella princesa.

-¿¡De que te ríes, pedazo de imbécil!?-exclamo ella golpeándole con su bolso, mientras Kaneki recibía los golpes pero sin dejar de reírse.

Cuando finalmente Kaneki recobro la compostura, se acerco hasta ella, la tomo de la cintura y planto un profundo beso que le robo el aliento a la chica. Cuando se separaron, Kaneki acaricio su mejilla, aun abrazándola protectoramente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, imbécil?

-Porque, Touka-chan-explico él con un tono infantil, haciendo un leve puchero-Si no les muestro a los demás que eres mía, todos te querrán

Ella se sonrojo aun más, deseando que el mundo se la tragara entera. Kaneki beso su mejilla.

-Estás loco…Kaneki idiota…

-Tal vez este loco. Pero mi locura llegara muy lejos para conquistar su corazón, mi señora

Kaneki de nuevo la tomo de la mano, alejándose con ella alegremente. Touka supo tres cosas esa tarde.

Kaneki era sumamente celoso, aun si ella no le dio motivos.

Probablemente-después de la cita-irían a su departamento donde Kaneki no le permitiría dormir y le dejaría con un horrible dolor de caderas.

No podría librarse de las burlas del maldito de Kaneki por lo que restaba del mes.

_Mátenme…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>¿Alguien más vio el capítulo de TG? Fue hermoso y muy triste su reencuentro, pensé en usarlo en este capítulo, pero mejor lo guardo como referencia más adelante.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

_**Atte. Ari**_


	11. Incongruencia

_**Disclaimer:**_ Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

**Advertencias: Poco dialogo. Fuera de eso, nada más. **

**Nota de la autora: **En el último capítulo uno de ustedes dijo que sería interesante ver a Kaneki celoso. No lo había puesto porque quería que pasaran más capítulos por el capítulo de Touka celosa. Pero aquí esta. No fue sencillo más que nada aporque no tengo internet, y tengo que venir al café-internet TnT. Pero prometo no retrasarme. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Fue otra tarde tranquila y soleada, en la que Kaneki la esperaría en la puerta de su instituto. LA verdad la idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto, por lo que simplemente se preparó para recibirlo en la salida. Yoriko se había retirado como un rayo cuando escucho que Kaneki y Touka iban a verse. La verdad no la culpaba, no era la única traumada con la experiencia de encontrarlos a ambos a punto de tener sexo.

Siguió andando, saliendo del edificio, para notar a lo lejos, justo en la entrada a Kaneki Ken. Su peluca castaña cubría su verdadero color de cabello, aunque sus ojos seguían grises e intactos. Se sonrojo cuando noto que en los labios de Kaneki se formó una sonrisa. Desvió la mirada, pero no detuvo su andar.

-¡Touka-chan!

Fue un momento incómodo y extraño la que la saco de su burbuja perfecta, alguien había sujetado su muñeca con firmeza. Volteó su rostro realmente extraña y sorprendida, notando una figura varonil pero delgada de alguien conocido. ¿Su nombre? Tomoya Takumi.

Era un chico castaño con los ojos claros, un cuerpo delgado pero fuerte, sonrisa encantadora y expresiones realmente honestas. Era un chico carismático que si bien no era muy popular tenía cierto encanto con las chicas. Touka solo lo había visto un par de veces cuando Yoriko se lo presento. El chico se notaba más esforzado por convivir con ella que las otras chicas y aunque no le tomo importancia, ahora estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa respecto a eso, aun peor sabiendo que Kaneki los miraba a lo lejos.

-T-Tomoya…-musito ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el otro, más no la soltó-Solo quería verte, es decir…-titubeó-Me preguntaba si Touka-chan quería ir a comer un helado conmigo-sonrió.

Touka lo miro un poco sonrojada por su atrevimiento y su cercanía, pero teniendo en claro su objetivo de irse con Kaneki decidió aclarar las cosas.

-Lo siento, Tomoya-san, pero tengo que irme pronto hoy…

-¿Ah? Pero es temprano, y me gustaría quedarme contigo, Touka-chan.

Ella movió la cabeza nerviosa, notando como Kaneki la mirada de forma fría, impasible y de como de ese mismo modo empezó a caminar en dirección a ellos. Oh, no. No haría…

-De verdad lo lamento Tomoya-san, pero ya tengo planes para hoy, así que…

-Te prometo que no tardare ni dos minutos en decírtelo, de verdad tengo que decírtelo.

Y de ese mismo modo, él había afirmado más su agarre sobre la muñeca de Touka y había empezado a acercarla de a poco. Claro que ella tenía la fuerza suficiente para echarlo atrás, pero estaba muy nerviosa y sumamente asustada. Y voltear para notar como Kaneki se quitaba la peluca dejando ver su cabello albino natural, no le ayudo mucho.

-E-Espera, Tomoya...

-Realmente tengo que decirte esto, Touka-chan…La verdad…Tú

Demasiad tarde. Una mano se interpuso en su camino, apartando bruscamente a Touka de los brazos de aquel tipo. Kaneki había jalado a Touka sin ser brusco pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que ella tropezara y casi fallaran sus pies. Los tres se vieron envueltos en un embarazoso silencio, donde Kaneki se dedicó a torturar con la mirada al chico, penetrando en su mente con esa mirada gélida y expresiones neutrales.

-¿Lista para irnos, Touka-chan?

Había hablado de forma tranquila que incluso sorprendió a Touka, pero aun no la mirada, no apartaba la vista de Tomoya. Ella asintió dudosa. Cuando estaba por darse a vuelta para irse de ahí, de nuevo intervinieron.

-¡Oye, tú! ¡No puedes…!

-Tú-soltó Kaneki mirándolo de regreso, con un gruñido aterrador, con los labios y cejas fruncidas-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella

Fue claro, directo. No le importo la presencia de Touka o las miradas de los alumnos curiosos. Y Tomoya-aunque estaba asustado- no se dejó intimidar y se dedicó a hablar con todo el valor posible.

-¿O?

Kaneki soltó la mano de Touka y se acercó al joven a tan solo dos pasos lejos de él.

-E-Espera, Kaneki…-la queja de Touka fue rotundamente ignorada.

A pesar de que Tomoya era ligeramente más alto que Kaneki, la presencia del albino era más potente y autoritaria, por lo que fue Tomoya quien se sintió pequeño ante él.

Y entonces sonrió. Kaneki creo una bella sonrisa, cerrando los ojos en el proceso mientras brillos encantadores parecían rodearlo con un aura de luz. Cuando tuvo la mejor sonrisa al estilo anuncio de pastal dental, hablo. Hablo con la voz más dulce, angelical, agradable de todas.

-Si vuelves a tocarla…Te arrancare la garganta

Ambos, tanto Touka como Tomoya se quedaron en sus lugares petrificados, casi orinándose ahí mismo de la incongruencia tan aterradora entre el rostro y las palabras de Kaneki. Kaneki tomo la mano de Touka de nuevo y esta simplemente se dejó llevar, en un estado de shock. Kaneki sonrió durante el resto de la tarde, donde Touka tuvo que atenerse a las consecuencias, dejando que Kaneki tocara su cuerpo en la oscuridad de su departamento y dejando que chupara y mordiera cada parte de su cuerpo.

El chico se quedó ahí quien sabe cuánto tiempo, has que finalmente sus piernas pudieron responderle, derrotado. Tan asustado como fascinado de haber visto al mismo infierno y al paraíso en el rostro de Kaneki Ken.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>¿Qué tal? Lo sé. Soy una maldita.

Como ya saben no tengo internet por lo que no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, oren por mí para que reinstalen el internet dentro de una semana TnT

Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes como lectores ´por sus bellos y sensuales reviews. Casi lloro de felicidad cuando vi que el anterior capitulo tuvo tanto éxito :') Gracias por ser el motor para que pueda escribir.

Nos leemos. Saludos.

**Atte. Ari**


	12. Nota Mental

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Poco dialogo. **_

**Nota de la autora: **Si, lo sé. No actualice la otra semana, ¡Lo siento! Pero el no tenia internet y por otros problemas no pude subirlos. La verdad tampoco iba a subirlo hoy, pero una amiga me recordó que hoy era sábado y al final si lo subí. Nuevamente una disculpa, disfruten el capitulo. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Kaneki estaba en una batalla mental que lo estaba llevando a la locura. Y extrañamente, esta batalla no se refería al hecho de que la vida de algún ser peligrara-aun- o si tuviera que decidir en su "yo" del pasado y el de ahora. No, era algo no menos serio, pero que aun así, le tomaba con una tortura implacable.

Había estado adivinando la razón por la que Touka-chan le había estado evitando e ignorando esos últimos días. Pensaba en si había dicho algo fuera de lugar o había hecho algo que la lastimara, pero no tuvo más opción que simplemente encararla. Cuando la hubo acorralado y la atiborro de preguntas, fue cuando Touka exploto. Kaneki muy contadas veces había visto llorar a Touka, por eso se sorprendió al verla derramar lagrimas gruesas por sus mejillas. La única respuesta que obtuvo de su dulce voz fue:

-Tengo un retraso…

Esas simples palabras pusieron su mundo de cabeza. Hicieron que el terror se apoderara de él en cuestión de segundos, sus sentidos se agudizaron y pareciera que su mundo se caía a pedazos. Estaba consciente de los riesgos que conllevaba el mantener relaciones sexuales con Touka, pero siempre habían procurado cuidarse para evitar esos incidentes. Claro que hubo ciertas "veces" en que no pensaron en las consecuencias de lo que pasaba y simplemente se dejaban llevar por la pasión. Pero ahí estaba el resultado. Por un momento su corazón se estrujo y pudo comprender la angustia de Touka más que de nadie.

¿Cómo traer un niño al mundo en las condiciones que ellos estaban?

En ese momento, lo único que pudo hacer, fue fingir una tranquilidad que no tenía. Ayudo a Touka a calmarse y la acompaño hasta su casa, dejándola descansar, y también dejando esa conversación para otro día. Pero ese día se acercaba cada vez más y simplemente no podía evitar la realidad y mucho menos la responsabilidad que él, como amante de Touka y creador de aquella criatura había hecho.

Nunca había planeado a futuro sobre lo que pasaría con él y Touka, precisamente por Aogiri. Pero ya no podía evadirlo y lo sabía. Debía enfrentar las cosas, mirar a Touka a los ojos y aceptar su responsabilidad, dejaría a Aogiri y procuraría criar a ese hijo suyo, aun si no estuviera preparado. Ya era tiempo. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, él era el hombre en la situación, y debía actuar como tal.

Se levanto de su cómodo sofá claro, dejando a un lado las cinco tazas de café seguidas que había tomado-producto de los nervios-y salió del edificio, con dirección a casa de Touka.

Durante el camino, medito bien lo que debía decir en el momento e incluso pensando en lo que Touka-chan podría contestar. Decidió llamarla a su número, para comprobar que estuviera en casa y así podrían verse.

Llamo dos, cinco, ocho veces y ninguna vez contesto. Esto le preocupo bastante y con mucha razón debido a la situación tan extraña que estaba viviendo. Fue hasta la decima llamada cuando contesto.

-¿Qué?

El tono usado le sorprendió e incluso le hizo titubear. Fue brusco, como un gruñido molesto.

-Touka-chan-empezó él-¿Podemos vernos hoy?

-No

Y el sonido de colgado se escucho en la línea. Miro desconcertado, completamente paranoico, creándose idea absurdas en la cabeza de lo que pudo pasar con ella, con su Touka. Por lo que acelero el paso rápidamente, esta vez sin rodeos. Llego al edificio indicado y sin dar muchas vueltas, entro por la entrada principal, entrando como don Juan en su casa, en el departamento de Touka, sin importarle si alguien estaba presente.

Intento abrir la puerta de su habitación pero fue inútil, estaba cerrada. Su mente intento tranquilizarse, haciéndole pensar racionalmente, por lo que toco dos veces.

-¡Touka-chan!

Oh, y en un santiamén la puerta estaba abierta. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar-o de ver- lo que pasaba, cuando un almohadón se estampo violentamente contra su rostro y la puerta fue cerrada de nuevo. Se quedo ahí, pasmado, completamente frio al notarse confundido, perdido en lo que pasaba.

-¿Onii-chan?

La dulces y tierna voz de Hinami se hizo presente. Kaneki volteo a verle y se encontró con esa bella y dulce pequeña en un pijama anaranjado con un conejito en su mano derecha, se notaba adormilada, por lo que fue fácil deducir que le había despertado.

-Hinami-hablo él con voz suave-Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?-pregunto con una débil sonrisa.

Ella bostezo como respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Onii-chan?-pregunto la pequeña acercándose un poco más.

-Vine a ver a Touka-chan, ¿Sabes lo que le pasa?

La pequeña se quedo pensando, procesando dichas palabras, todavía medio-dormida. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar.

-Um, Creo que…-bostezo-Bueno… Irimi-san me comento que tiene _esos _días-contesto-Creo que es cuando a las mujeres les duele su estomago y de repente están felices y luego tristes. También me dijo que yo llegare a esa edad…Aunque me asusta un poco, pero…Eh… ¿Onii-chan?

Kaneki pasó al lado de la pequeña, completamente bloqueado.

-Hinami-chan, ¿Quieres ir por un helado mañana?-preguntó él de espaldas, sin mirarla.

-Esto…Si, pero…-contesto titubeante

-Te veo mañana. Descansa, Hinami-chan-y sin decir nada más salió del departamento.

En cuanto estuvo afuera, respiro el aire fresco de la noche fría, sintiendo como el aire llegaba a sus pulmones limpiamente. Aunque su rostro estaba neutral, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, mientras daba un largo suspiro de alivio.

Oh, sí. Kaneki regreso despampanante a su hogar, completamente tranquilo. En su interior, salto y se regocijo de alegría, alabando a cualquier sobrenatural que todo hubiera sido un simple susto. No porque le desagradara tener un hijo, si no porque no era el momento para hacerlo, aun no.

Se fue a casa, sabiendo que su tortura había pasado.

_Nota Mental: Nunca tener sexo sin condón. NUNCA._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Los asuste? ¿Lo ilusione? Me disculpo por amabas xD Quizás el tema de la familiar lo trataremos más adelante, aun es muy pronto para llegar a eso…A no ser…

Nos leemos. Saludos.

_**Atte. Ari**_


	13. Dulce venganza

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Leve, MUY leve TsukiyamaxKaneki Dx QUEDANA ADVERTIDOS**_

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, los últimos capítulos de TG estuvieron intensos y para nuestra desgracia el próximo capítulo que viene es el último de la 2da temporada. Bien, pero no les dejo con más rodeos, disfruten el capitulo. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Esa tarde era como cualquier otra. El café Anteiku estaba cerrado debido a un festival que se llevaría a cabo en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Por supuesto que Hinami no resistió la idea de ir, llevándose con ella a todo Anteiku. Excepto a Touka. Ella había decidió aprovechar esa pequeña oportunidad para verse con Kaneki en su departamento-cuarto que estaba en Anteiku. Por supuesto que Kaneki no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esa idea.

La tele encendida los mantenía entretenidos a ambos, cómodamente sentados en el sofá marrón de la sala. Sin embargo, fue el momento en que Kaneki decidió ir por un poco de café a la cocina de Touka, pero al abrir una de las puertas de la alacena, no encontró su objetivo.

-Touka-chan-llamo él desde la entrada de la cocina-¿Dónde hay café?

-¿Dónde más si no en la alacena, idiota?

-La verdad es que no hay nada, Touka-chan…-llamo el de nuevo, un poco ofendido por la respuesta de su amada.

Touka guardo silencio un momento, hasta que finalmente hablo.

-En Anteiku todavía hay algunos granos de café.

-¿Puedes ir por ellos?

-¿¡Ah!?

-N-Nada, nada…Ahora vuelvo…

Kaneki suspiró, a sabiendas de que Touka en su vida se ofrecería a hacerlo, o quizás sí, si tan solo no estuviese entretenida en hacer nada. De cualquier modo, bajo las escaleras entrando al puesto cerrado en Anteiku. Contemplo con nostalgia los días que aun trabajaba ahí, en como el Jefe le había enseñado a hacer el café y como en ese mismo lugar, conoció a la condena de su vida. O quizás la más sabia y brutal consciencia que jamás tendría en su vida. A Rize.

Sus recuerdos nostálgicos y amargos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por el sonido de la puerta. Dos toques se escucharon. Kaneki enarco una ceja, confundido, pensando, en que realmente nadie debería estar tocando si el letrero decía claramente que se encontraba cerrado. Con tranquilidad se dirigió a la puerta, girando la perilla sin molestarse en mirar quien era, arrepintiéndose casi al instante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Touka escucho un grito abrupto pero corto, que dio por terminada a la paz y al silencio que se encontraba en su departamento. No tardo en enterarse de quien provenía ese grito. Su corazón se acelero de manera rápida, mientras con terror corrió hasta las escaleras, abriendo la puerta que daba a Anteiku, imaginando mil y un cosas terribles que le pudieron pasar a Kaneki Ken. Incluso libero un jadeo de miedo y pánico, con el corazón en un puño.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, preparando sus ojos ghoul para usarlos en caso de ataque, pero de inmediato esta idea fue descartada. Con confusión miro la escena que se llevaba a cabo en ese mismo instante. Abrió los ojos impactada.

Justo frente a ella, estaba nada más y nada menos que Tsukiyama, aquel gourmet lunático que-según ella-inhalaba kilos y kilos de marihuana al día al imaginarse tanta estupidez. Pero el problema no fue ese, el problema era que estaba sobre Kaneki, en una mesa, con sus labios sobre los del albino, mientras este se resistía rotundamente a abrir la boca. Kaneki logro pegarle un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que se quitara de encima, permitiéndose respirar, mirando al gourmet con furia divina. Pero después su mirada paso a una completamente asustada, atemorizado de lo que pudiera pasar, posándola en Touka.

-T-Touka, esto no…

Sin embargo, está estaba completamente seria, sin mostrar expresión alguna. Kaneki cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, hasta que escucho una estridente carcajada. La verdad es que le sorprendió de sobre manera ver a Touka reír tan escandalosamente, pues nunca le había sacado alguna pequeña risa, pero ahora parecía que le dolía el estomago de tanto reír. Touka se quito una lagrimita que le había escurrido por su ojo izquierdo, volviendo a su estado natural, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa bailarina y ladina.

-Así, que, ¿Al final logro conquistarlo, Tsukiyama?

-¿¡QUE?!

Es cierto que era muy raro ver a Kaneki alterado, incluso antes de convertirse en el chico "hielo", nunca perdía la cabeza hasta el punto de alterarse de ese modo, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un joven bastante inteligente. Pero lo que estaba escuchando lo estaba haciendo perder su cordura.

-Oh, _my lady_ Touka, no tenía idea de que usted aprobaba nuestra relación-contesto aquella tercera persona que simplemente había atacado.

-¡Maldito lunático!, ¿Qué sandeces dices?

Touka casi suelta otra enorme carcajada, al ver a Kaneki en ese estado tan…Touka. Oh, sí. Era el karma. Sin embargo, ella solo sonrió y camino hacia la salida de Anteiku, poniéndose su abrigo que se encontraba en el mechero de al lado.

-¿Touka-chan?-pregunto Kaneki en un modo inseguro, su tono de voz le hizo recordar a Touka el nerviosismo de aquel joven inseguro y temeroso del mundo ghoul, pero no dijo nada.

Sin embargo y por mucho que le hubiera encantado pasar esa tarde con Kaneki, había pasado una buena jugarreta del destino y no le desaprovecharía.

-Tsukiyama-san, ¿Podrías acompañar a Kaneki por un rato?

-¿Qu-? ¿¡Eh?!-exclamo el albino completamente intrigado.

-Tengo que ir con Hinami y los demás para acompañarlos durante el festival, pero no quiero dejar a Ken solo.

Kaneki se impresiono enormemente por el tono de voz de Touka y su forma tan dulce en que hablo, en especial cuando había dicho su nombre. Tembló de terror al notar lo que estaba planeando.

-¡Touka, eso-!

-¡Oh, _manific_! _¡Don't worry, my lady! _Yo cuidare bien de mi _dolce_ Kaneki Ken.-alabó el otro con tono meloso, haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien-sonrió la otra, finalmente saliendo del lugar.

-¡E-Espera, Touka…!

Demasiado tarde, la puerta fue cerrada.

Touka camino con tranquilidad, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios diciendo a todo el mundo "Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida". La verdad es que no le ponía en absoluto celosa que Tsukiyama intentara violar-besar a Kaneki, porque él podía defenderse solo y porque estaba bien enterada de su fidelidad hacia a ella, así que con calma, camino.

-¡TOUKA!

Oh, sí. Ahora era ella quien sonreía con victoria. Después de todo, la venganza era realmente dulce. Y la estaba disfrutando como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final: <strong>Oh, sí, ya era hora de darle venganza a Touka, aunque me siento mal por Kaneki 7u7.

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo y ojala podamos ver más de Tokyo Ghoul por un rato. Saludos. Nos leemos.

_**Atte. Ari**_


End file.
